


Steal A Moment With You

by Verai



Series: RDR2 tumblr Requests [4]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: D/s, Dirty Talk, F/M, POV Female Character, Seduction, fem!reader - Freeform, gentle domination, medium honor Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 05:36:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18046502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verai/pseuds/Verai
Summary: You're a great lady thief, with fingers dexterous enough to steal the pants off a man. And if that didn't work, you always had your charm. But at a fancy soiree, you finally meet your match: an outlaw who could charm the dress off you.





	Steal A Moment With You

**Author's Note:**

> I hadn't written anything at the Mayor's party yet, so dva-xo's request was the perfect opportunity to do so.

It was amazing what a new dress and a few well spoken complements could get you. Over the course of the past week, you had acquired an invite to the Mayor’s party, and it was happening tonight. You could see the garden was filled to the brim with society’s richest folks, and that meant money. Billfolds galore. Your eyes wandered around as you flitted between groups. You chatted amiably about one's health and the weather, the two most innocuous topics that kept these dullards speaking about themselves long enough that you could excuse yourself and find another fool to “bump into” without being noticed.

 

You looked up at the balcony of the mansion and noticed some men smoking cigars and laughing jovially with the snake, Bronte.

 

_Well, well, what do we have here? Three snacks and a meal. Must be some rich folk._

 

Observing each one in turn, one of them had caught your eye. He grabbed a man’s arm to light his cigar, and puffed, a satisfied look on his face. That dominant move had you interested despite your usual nonchalance about men. He looked a bit rough around the edges, even with his nice suit and cut hair. In fact, so did the other three men with him.

 

_Interesting._

 

Thinking that maybe they were _nouveau riche_ , and thus, naive about parties like these, you decided to keep an eye out for them, to see if there were any opportunities to pickpocket them. As you strolled around the party, pocketing cufflinks and the occasional billfold here and there, you kept spotting the one man, saving someone from choking to death ( _should’ve let him choke_ , you thought), complimenting someone’s clothing awkwardly, and helping to pour some drinks.

 

And while the fireworks went off in the sky, you noticed him start to trail a servant towards the house.

 

_Definitely interesting._

 

You made your excuses to some old man you were talking to and gracefully walked away to start following the mystery man. Quietly through the house, you made your way up the stairs after him, trailing far enough behind that if a servant spotted you, you could make up an excuse about being lost and looking for a restroom. As you reached the top of the stairs and rounded the corner, you heard his footsteps and quickly put yourself in his path.

 

He was bigger than you realized, and you ran right into his broad chest. His hands immediately came up to your shoulders to steady you, and while you reached around his waistcoat with one hand, you distracted him by pushing your bosom against him and splaying your other hand against his chest, feeling the muscles underneath the suit.

 

“I'm so sorry, sir,” you said, slurring your words a bit for effect. “I'm a bit lost.” You looked up at him with your doe eyes and shy smile. Men always fell for the helpless damsel bit.

 

“Not a problem, miss,” he drawled, and his eyes wandered down, taking in your low neckline, the white frills of your sleeveless evening dress that accentuated your bust. His hands were warm against your bare skin, and he gripped you a little tighter as he took an extra moment to look at your exposed skin.

 

Then his hand shot down to grab your wrist. Your fingers had almost plucked the paper from his pocket; you had been so close.

 

“Nice try, princess,” he rumbled in your ear. “I know your type.”

 

Your eyes immediately sharpened. He definitely had a background in thievery. Your smile faltered as he smiled knowingly at you, the glimmer in his blue-green eyes making your heart beat harder. _That wasn't fair at all_ , you thought.

 

You both turned towards the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs. Not letting go of your wrist, he quickly pulled you down the hall towards a row of rooms. Picking one at random, he shoved you inside and quietly closed the door. The sound of a lock echoed in the darkness.

 

He pulled out a small pack of matches and lit one to look around. It was a small guest bedroom, with a lantern on the nightstand near the bed. He crossed the room and lit the lantern, the glow making everything look soft and dim.

 

 _Would be almost romantic if I wasn't in this mess,_ you mused as you turned around and put your ear to the door, trying to listen for steps.

 

Then you felt the mystery man’s arms brace on either side of you as he too, put his ear to the door. With his chest so close against your back, you felt heat pool in your belly. The physicality of him was something you were not expecting to have so close to you, and you didn’t anticipate your body’s response to him. It was hard to hear anything past the beating of your own heart.

 

“Sounds a little busy out there. Looks like we'll have to wait.”

 

His voice was low in your ear, almost vibrating through your head. You turned your head to look at him. The lazy smile he had on when he first caught you had returned. He took a small step back from you and lowered his arms.

 

“Now, what am I gonna do wit’ you? Tryin’ to steal from me? I think I'm entitled to some retribution.”

 

You stared hard at him.

 

He held up his hands. “Now now, I ain't like that. You must've pickpocketed some of those _fine_ folk downstairs. Just share some with me and I'll forget all about you.”

 

“Is there something else I can give you?” you asked without thinking. You didn't want to give up what meager take you had tonight. But you hadn’t expected yourself to just offer something else, and neither did he. But you immediately noticed the change in him, because the look in his eyes turned hungry.

 

“I don't think it's something you want to give me, princess.”

 

Turning to face him, you realized that you may have made a mistake in asking. Now he was looking at you with an animal magnetism that you couldn't resist; you wanted to touch him, to feel that thrill of being so close to something so dangerous. Your breath caught, your body moved forward on its own. Placing a tentative hand on his chest, you leaned closer and whispered, “Tell me, sir. What do you want from me?”

 

He stepped forward, forcing you up against the door. You could feel how hard he was against you, feel the heat from his hands as he caressed your cheek and held your hip.

 

“I want,” he breathed into your ear, “your complete and utter obedience when I shove myself deep inside you.”

 

You moaned.

 

“And as I'm taking you, I want to hear how much of a whore you are for me.”

 

Swallowing hard, you couldn't help your body tensing, yearning to submit fully to this man; there was something so untamed about him, and you felt an urge to just roll over and let him have you. You had never been like this before. What was it with his enthralling gaze that enticed you so?

 

Then he stepped away, leaving you some space to breathe, to think, but it was hard to stay objective when he smelled of forest air and tobacco, and you wanted to wrap yourself up in his scent tonight.

 

“Up to you. Or we just wait and sneak outta here at the next opportunity.”

 

He took another two steps back, but his eyes still held yours captive. As if he was pulling you by an invisible leash, you moved towards him. He held out his arms as one would to coax a frightened animal, and his hushed, encouraging murmurs were so tempting to your ears.

 

“Come closer if you want this,” he crooned. He kept moving backwards, towards the bed, and you kept following him like a fool, desperate for the promise in his eyes. It was a promise of sweet pleasure and mind-numbing bliss, and you wanted all of it.

 

He stopped just short of the bed, and you reached out for him. Taking your outstretched hand, he pulled you into his arms and leaned his head down, lips almost on yours. Almost.

 

“You givin’ in, princess?”

 

“Yes,” you whispered. “All in.”

 

He finally kissed you, and every kiss you had ever experienced was washed away in the passionate wave of desire that crashed through you as he devoured your lips. He held you close, running his hands up and down your curves. Touching the top of your dress, he slid it off your shoulders, expertly undoing every bow, every button, everything that was in the way of touching your bare skin with his hands. Soon, you were nude before him, regretting nothing.

 

He sat down on the bed, and you straddled his lap, holding onto his shoulders for balance. His hands massaged your ass, then moved up to rub your back. It felt so good that you moaned, rubbing your chest against his face. Capturing a nipple with his mouth, he sucked and teased you, all the while setting you ablaze with his touch.

 

Taking you by your hips, he guided you off his lap and onto your knees before him. Taking your hands, he kissed them each and placed them on the fly of his pants.

 

“Please me, darlin’.”

 

You got to unbuttoning his pants, reaching in to pull him free so you could start stroking him gently. He hissed at your touch, and his hips twitched upwards.

 

“Use your mouth,” he ordered. You blinked. You had never done that before, so you hesitated. His hand was on the back of your neck, rubbing soothing circles on your skin.

 

“Just take in a little at a time,” he gently instructed, and you cautiously sucked on the tip of him, before slowly taking in more and more into your mouth. His encouraging murmurs guided you to use your tongue, to change the angle of your head, to let him grasp the back of your head and move you, letting him take control.

 

“You're doing so good,” he said, his voice rough and low. “Come back up here and ride me.”

 

You straddled him again and slowly lowered yourself onto his hard shaft. He was thick and long, and it burned while he stretched you. Reaching down to touch your clit, he licked your nipple, keeping you distracted with his expert tongue while you sunk down, sighing in satisfaction when you were filled fully.

 

He then grabbed your ass and squeezed. “Go on,” he whispered. You did as he ordered, moving up and down on his, grinding and undulating your hips just to see his eyes roll back with pleasure. His low moans were music to your ears as you kissed him, drinking in his every touch like a thirsty woman and he was a goddamn oasis.

 

Just as you were about to reach your peak, he lifted you up and rolled both of you over so he was on top of you on the bed. He pulled out and slapped your clit with his cock. You squealed at the sudden sensation, so he did it a few more times, making you squirm.

 

“Why don't you take your clothes off?” you asked him.

 

“You don't like what I'm wearin’?”

 

“I do…” you trailed off.

 

“Then just enjoy it,” he said with a finality to his tone. He thrust back inside you in case you were going to ask again, and picking you up by your hips, took you voraciously. Watching him above you, his muscles bulging under his suit as he effortlessly held you while rolling his hips, giving you the strongest fuck of your life, was an amazingly heady feeling.

 

He then fell upon you, his scent surrounding you as he held you in his arms and kissed you.

 

“I lied,” he breathed as he pounded into you. “I'd never forget you. You feel like heaven.”

 

Then he reached down and thumbed your clit in just the right way, throwing you off the cliff of bliss. Combined with him leaning over you and growling into your ear, his other hand gripping your hip tighter, you came so hard you saw stars, the pleasure pulsating through your body like an electric current.

 

He kept moving as you rode out your climax, until you were almost limp. Then he pulled out of you and crawled up to level his cock with your mouth.

 

“Swallow my spend, princess.”

 

You opened your mouth and let him finish inside, drinking him in. It was bitter, salty, and smelled of his musk. It was not entirely unpleasant, and not something you were familiar with tasting. But the smile he gave you as you licked him clean was priceless.

 

He helped you clean up and get dressed once more. By now, you thought it would be clear enough for the two of you to sneak out. Your hair was mussed, but you just quickly tied it up in an informal bun, and together the two of you quietly opened the door and got out of the mansion together.

 

“See you around?” you said jokingly.

 

“Maybe. Hopefully,” he answered, winking at you before walking off in the opposite direction. You watched him saunter away, enjoying the sway of his gait as he moved. It was almost a damn pleasure watching him walk.

 

Then you casually walked towards the back of the garden where no one was watching, and found a gate to exit. As you got onto the main street and headed towards your temporary home in the city, you reached into your pockets to make sure everything you had stolen was still there.

 

You noted that your kerchief, the one you had embroidered with your initials, was gone. In its place, was a black one. It was the one that had been in his pocket. You smiled. That bastard.

 

***

 

“What took you so long, Morgan?”

 

“Just took a while to get out of there without getting caught,” Arthur grumbled. He followed behind the others to the coach. He briefly reached into his pocket to touch the kerchief he pickpocketed, and smiled to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> dva-xo, my muse!! For you, my dear.  
> Thank you, my dear readers, your kudos and comments makes me so incredibly happy. I may not have time to respond to all of them, but I read and squeal with happiness for each one.


End file.
